The 250th Hunger Games: Kill or be Killed
by Scribe of Thalassa
Summary: SYOT open. Must PM character or else interactive. So this is about the 250th Hunger Games. Please PM me as well as review to sponsor your tribute or one of your favourite tribute. You only may sponsor 1 tribute. I cannot sponsor. Or can I. OK I can. I need a lot of Tributes. Please R&R. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy my story. Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Forms and all that Good Stuff

**Um. I need 48 tributes for the 250th Hunger Games**

 **This is my current list**

 **District 1**

 **Male:**

 **Female: Lexie Shimmer. (ME!)**

 **Form: Must use**

Name:

Age:

Preferred Districts(You may not get that District):

Gender:

Family:

History:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction and Reasoning(If volunteered.):

Weapon(s) Of Choice:

What he/she snags from the Cornucopia

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred Training Score range:

Interview angle:

Parade Outfit:

Reaping Outfit:

Alliances:

Participation in Bloodbath: You can't say whether they die or not. Sorry!:

Preferred Death:

Why should he/she win?:

Tokens:

Other Notes: Such as view of Capitol.

 **That's for Tributes!**

 **Um... If you want I will show you a form I created about my future character who will not be participating. She will volunteer next year however.**

Name: Shine Glimmer

Age: 18

District:1

Gender: Female

Family: None.

History: She is from a family of rich Capitol History but ran away when she was 5 to (District Blank) because she was abused. When she reached the District she became a wonderful fighter and eventually was accepted into the Career Academy. There she became the best fighter. When time came she fought the others. At the Reaping, Rune Kalila, Jane's enemy, was called and Jane volunteered. Then she went to the Hunger Games

Reaped/Volunteered: Volunteered

Reaction/reasoning:Wanted to be the best.

Weapon of Choice:Fists

What she snags from the Cornucopia: The 2 guns, 1 bow and 5 quivers of arrows. Also a backpack and food.

Appearance:Very short and agile, long, wavy blonde hair, slim, fair skin and hazel eyes.

Strengths:Fist fighting, slim, quiet

Weaknesses:Very bad stamina. Slow Runner, Hubris

Preferred Score Range: 6-10

Interview Angle:She's the 'sweet little girl' everyone wants to sponser

Parade Outfit: She wears a shimmering blue dress to represent the Diamond Miner

Reaping Outfit: A long blue and gold dress from Taylor's

Alliances: Careers

Participation in Bloodbath: Of Course! She's a Career!

Preferred Death: She dies of Inhalation of a poisonous fog.

Why she should win: To prove that District 1 is the best

Tokens:A ring that hypnotizes people.

Other Notes: She is actually a witch. Each night she controls 1 person to do her bidding. Some times. She loves/adores the Capitol.

 **Feel free to submit the Avox's, mentors, stylists, and escorts as well. For Mentors the Form is the same but the Preferred Death and Why She/He should win aren't needed. But I need how they one. and what they are like now.**

 **Also soon I will include how to sponsor the tributes. I will keep track of how much you have. You can send anything but the President/me might not approve it as it may help them to much or I want to make the story more dramatic.**

 **I want everything really detailed so I don't have to change the character to much. If your character gets in I will PM you. Must be through PM. Also if I have to alter your character I will PM you for advice.**

 **Thanks, (Also I didn't include the Stylist and Escort forms as well at the Mentors as they will be simple.)**

 **Scribe of Thalassa, Primordial Goddess of Water**


	2. Prologue

**So this is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction and is and Open SYOT.**

 **So the Prologue has to do with the mysterious and awesome meeting of President and Head Gamemaker. Will include spoilers of Arena**

Head Gamemaker POV

When my President called I ran over there. She sat over the dead body of Calvin Liko,Former Head. She looked at me as she ran her perfectly polished fingers in her lilac hair.

"How do you explain the Nightlock in your wine, sir?"

I Cackled and President looked at me.

"Well President, I poisoned Calvin because his Game plan was boring. Honestly. Forests are so regular.."

"Well, I promote your position so you can make these Games more bloody."

"Trust me. I will. This year a feature will be a blood pool and poisonous fog..."

"That is a nice plan. Who will be the Tribute?"

"There will be Capitolians. Including Sir Rasta's daughter. Good luck Panem in Rebelling."

The last part was said in a cackle.

"Well, Head Gamemaker, do not say my name or consequences will follow. Now, there are many spies watching us. Reveal little, Julia..."

 **Um. I need 24 tributes for the 250th Hunger Games**

 **This is my current list**

 **District 1**

 **Male:**

 **Female: Lexie Shimmer. (ME!)**

 **District 2**

 **Male:**

 **Female: Alex Blades(Tiger75)**

 **District 3**

 **Male**

 **Female**

 **District 4**

 **Male Dave Greene(MRCookiez)**

 **Female Flaxa Rusciro( My Friend)  
**

 **Districts 5,6 no Tributes**

 **District 7**

 **M**

 **F Katie Summer( )**

 **and that's all the Tributes I have. PM me more.**

 **Form**

Name:

Age:

Preferred Districts(You may not get that District):

Gender:

Family:

History:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction and Reasoning(If volunteered.):

Weapon(s) Of Choice:

What he/she snags from the Cornucopia:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred Training Score range:

Interview angle:

Parade Outfit:

Reaping Outfit

Alliances:

Participation in Bloodbath: You can't say whether they die or not. Sorry!:

Preferred Death:

Why should he/she win?:

Tokens:

View of Capitol.

 **Please Send me one and also I am accepting Avox's, Escorts,Stylist, and Mentors. For Mentors get rid of Why should he/she win and Preferred Death. Instead put in how they won and what they are now. AKA a Drunk mess.**

 **Not including those forms. They are pretty simple**

 **Again, if I want to change a character I will PM you for your consent and ideas. I will include the sponsor sheet below and I won't let you send in certain stuff because they might have an unfair disadvantage to the others.  
**

 **Again I'm the President.**

 **Sponsor Sheet:**

Submitting a Tribute; 100

Review; 50

favouriting Me; 100

Favouriting the Story; 100

Following the story ;100

Following me; 100

PMing me about the story. No, cannot be random!

100

3rd Review;300

Helping me with plot and changing characters 500

 **What you can get;**

Empty Water Bottle;50

Full water Bottle; 100

A jacket or item of clothing;100-200

A small meal; 100

A small Backpack 3 things; 100-200 depending on stuff

a medium meal; 200

A Medium Backpack 5 things; 200-300 on stuff

Water Purification tablets 100 3 uses.

 **I will add more items and they will become more expensive.**

 **That's it. Here are the sponsor points everyone has**

 **\- 100 points  
**

 **calebbeers 100**

 **JellieFox- 150**

 **MRCookieZ 200**

 **Tiger75 200**

 **Guest 50**

 **Remember, there will be Guns! For the first time, the President has agreed on guns for the Hunger Games! Woo-hoo! The Careers must be so HAPPY at this prospect. howere the guns only stun. Three shots dead though..  
**

 **Happy Hunger Games! And May the Odds Ever be in Your Favor**

 **SoT**


End file.
